1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed glass mounted at a rear door of an automobile, and more particularly to a weather strip for supporting a door glass of an automobile and adapted to be fixed to a division channel and a weather strip for fixing a fixed glass to a rear door without any assistance from a separate member to thereby improve exterior appearance and to reduce manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is mounted at both sides thereof with a plurality of doors, each rotably hinged to a body for passengers to get on and get off therethrough and selectively locked via a lock device.
A rear door 11 mounted at a rear side of the body 10 is installed at the rear of a front door 12 arranged toward the front side of the body 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, where the rear door 11 includes a moving glass 13 ascended and descended from inside the door by manipulation of a passenger to contact a door chassis and a fixed glass disposed at the rear of the moving glass 13 and fixed to the door chassis as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The rear door 11 is vertically arranged with a division channel 15 for dividing the moving glass 13 and the fixed glass 14 while the moving glass 13 and the fixed glass 14 are watertightly mounted on the door chassis via a first weather strip 16 and a second weather strip 17. The division channel 15 is attached thereon with a separate bracket 18 for fixing tip ends of the first weather strip 16 and the second weather strip 17 on the division channel 15, where the bracket 18 is integrally formed with a downwardly-bent hitching piece 19 so as to be hitched at a rear surface thereof by a rear surface of the division channel 15 as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. The hitching piece 19 serves to fix the bracket 18 on the division channel 15, by which the bracket 18 respectively secures each tip end of the first weather strip 16 and the second weather strip 17 to the division channel 15.
However, there is a problem in the bracket 18 for respectively securing the first weather strip 16 for supporting the moving glass 13 and the second weather strip 17 for supporting the fixed glass 14 to the division channel 15 thus described in that the bracket 18 is secured to the division channel 15 via the hitching piece 19 integrally formed therebehind, such that detachability and attachability are not good and the bracket 18 cannot be reused once the hitching piece 19 is broken.
There is another problem in the bracket 18 for securing the tip ends of the first weather strip 16 and the second weather strip 17 on the division channel 15 in that the bracket 18 is outwardly protruded from the first weather strip 16 and the second weather strip 17 to give a bad exterior look and to provide a cause of generating a noise from stepped area when an automobile is running.
There is still another problem in the thus-described structure where the first weather strip 16 and the second weather strip 17 are secured to the division channel 15 in that use of the bracket 18 is inevitable to increase manufacturing cost.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a weather strip for supporting a door glass of an automobile adapted to allow a first and a second weather strip for respectively supporting a moving glass and a fixed glass on a division channel to be coupled face to face and to allow the strips to be secured to a lower tip end of door chassis, thereby eliminating use of a separate part and stepped portion thereamong or maintaining a good exterior appearance.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a weather strip for supporting a door glass of an automobile having a door mounted with a first weather strip and a second weather strip for respectively supporting a moving glass and a fixing glass to a division channel, wherein each upper tip end of the first weather strip and the second weather strip is formed with a correspondingly facing stepped surface, the stepped surfaces being correspondingly contacted therebetween and the second weather strip is integrally formed therebehind with a protruder having a upwardly opened recess, where the recess of the protruder is inserted by a lower coupling part of an external door panel to allow the first weather strip and the second weather strip to be respectively secured to the division channel.